1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved patient infusion assembly permitting the safe infusion of multiple fluids into a patient, while eliminating the possibility of premixing of the fluids and minimizing the incidence of tangling of infusion lines. More particularly, the invention pertains to such an infusion assembly preferably made up of an injection molded, substantially rigid infusion body having a plurality of individual, tubular elements operably connected to a common outlet head; each of the elements has an input end for connection to a source of liquid whereas the outlet head is equipped with connection structure in order to couple the head with an infusion needle on the like. The infusion body is connected to a mount permitting securement of the assembly on a patient's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hospital patients, particularly those suffering from acute illnesses or in intensive care units, require infusion of multiple fluids on a continuous and/or periodic basis. For example, a patient may need continuous infusion of glucose solution to replenish body fluids, as well as medicaments either continuously or from time-to-time. It is important in such treatments that the individual fluids be properly infused without premixing thereof. Specifically, some types of medicaments can be rendered harmful or even fatal if they are mixed with other medicaments prior to infusion.
The traditional approach for infusing multiple fluids has involved insertion of an infusion needle into the patient at a desired location, along with a cannula which is connected with a flexible drip line. The needle is removed and the cannula is then commonly secured by tape to the patient's body. If additional fluids need infusion, it has been known to insert a secondary needle into the primary infusion line, through use of a Y connector, so that the second fluid can be administered through the primary line. In order to avoid the premixing problem, it is common to clamp the primary line upstream of the secondary needle during the infusion of the additional fluid(s). However, this procedure tends to create a partial vacuum in the primary line, called retrograde feedback. When the clamp is removed, portions of the secondary fluids may combine with the primary fluid. Thus, the fluids may be inadvertently premixed as a consequence of the procedure used to avoid premixing.
Attempts have been made to avoid problems inherent in the traditional infusion procedures by providing a common head connected to an infusion needle and having multiple short flexible inputs. Such prior devices have been constructed by hospital personnel on an as-need improvised basis, but are deficient in that they do not entirely avoid the premixing problem. Moreover, these devices provide fluid inputs which are closely adjacent each other and flexible, thus exacerbating the line tangling problem.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved infusion assembly which maintains the separation of individual fluids to be infused, eliminates the possibility of vacuum-induced reverse flow of fluids and separates the fluid inlets so that the fluid input lines can be safely maintained in a separated condition.